


Merry Christmas, Dr. Thanatos

by ksj2008



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Doctor Thanatos, M/M, Modern AU, Thanatos is really sleep deprived, University student Zagreus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Dr. Thanatos met a very energetic university student who volunteers in hospital Christmas party for children.现代au。大学生扎格柔斯和心脏科主治医生塔纳托斯。群里的脑洞具体化。免责声明：我所有的医院/手术知识都来自于实习医生格蕾。角色不属于我。标题改编自Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
塔纳托斯刚从一个五小时的手术出来，他有些疲倦地换下衣服，摘掉手术帽理了理有些乱掉的头发。  
“别忘记，阿里阿德涅今天邀请你去儿童病房的圣诞节日派对。”一旁的同僚给他提醒。  
“嗯。”塔纳托斯深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出来，他洗了把脸，“我会过去的。”他抬头看着镜子，里面是一个疲倦的男人看回来。他揉揉太阳穴，打了个哈欠。  
阿里阿德涅是他现在手里年龄最小的病人。小姑娘今年才七岁，因为先天性心脏病的原因在12月初住院，她的手术不难，也不紧张，所以被排在一月中旬。是个精神头很足的小孩，总是大声说自己最喜欢的就是塔纳托斯医生。  
（这时候修普诺斯总会在一旁咯咯偷笑，觉得小姑娘真是胆大。）  
儿童病房的圣诞节日派对，塔纳托斯记得阿里阿德涅絮絮叨叨了好久，是会有哪个公益组织的志愿者过来组织，有手指绘画，唱歌跳舞，还有木偶话剧，行程排得满满的，都是和医生护士提前检查过的对孩子们不会太刺激的活动。塔纳托斯从自己的柜子里拿出他昨天就准备好的适合小病人们吃的健康的零食，端着装满咖啡的保温杯，向儿童病房区走去。  
才刚从电梯走出来，他就听到一大片欢声笑语从儿童室传来。这边的气氛都和别的病栋不一样，走廊被装饰上各式各样的圣诞挂件，护士站那边还有个小型塑料圣诞树。周围有三三两两和他一样去看热闹的医生护士，大家的脸上都挂着笑容。  
塔纳托斯走到儿童室前，门大开着，不需要打点滴的孩子们都坐在一起围着两个看似志愿者的人，需要打点滴的就坐在轮椅里由护士看护着，但是也看向圈子中间。  
“嘿！接住！”  
塔纳托斯还没看清对方，一个物件就迎面飞过来，砸在了他的脸上，然后落在他脚边。  
“啊！塔纳托斯医生！”阿里阿德涅尖叫着大笑起来，“扎格你惹祸了！！！你砸到塔纳托斯医生脸上了！”  
整个房间都是孩子们的大笑声，站在塔纳托斯旁边的护士们也没忍住扑哧一声。  
塔纳托斯慢了半拍地看向脚下，是个红绿色的毛线绒球，做得巨大。他抬头，这回一个男人风一样出现在他面前，让他完全没有做好准备。  
“抱歉！不是故意的，你还好吧？”  
男人，或者是男孩，他看起来太年轻了，有着一头黑发，看着有些乱糟糟，但是又让人想揉上去的柔软。他比塔纳托斯低了一点，眼睛是罕见的异瞳，一只绿色一只红色。男孩穿着大红色的大码卫衣，领口露出底下穿着的黑白格子衬衫领子，七扭八歪地枝楞着。男孩脸上带着歉意的笑容，眉毛耷拉着，一脸认错的模样，笑着的嘴唇下是一颗很明显的虎牙，让男孩更显得年龄小。  
塔纳托斯脑子真的短路了。他宕机了一会儿，然后说了句，“医院里不准喧哗。”  
男孩被他的反应搞得有些迷糊，只是再说了一句抱歉，弯腰捡起地上的绒球，然后丢给笑得最欢的阿里阿德涅。  
“好了，阿里，这回该你说你觉得最圣诞的书籍！”男孩的声音明亮，像是一团火焰，集中了所有人的注意力。  
塔纳托斯抬头用手背揉了揉刚被砸的发痒的额头，然后想起自己手里的零食，交给了一旁帮忙组织的护士长。  
“塔纳托斯医生你不准备待会儿吗？”护士长将小零食给小桌上标了名字的盘子里一个个分，还检查了一下成分表确保没有什么过敏源。  
“不了，三点还要去参加个会诊会议。”塔纳托斯侧头看了一眼那个坐在小凳子上和孩子们对话的男孩，然后意识到现在在进行的是击鼓传花类似的游戏。阿里阿德涅说完自己那长长的读书列单后（因为心脏病没法激烈运动，她最喜欢的就是看书）转了个身，把绒球丢到塔纳托斯面前。只不过小姑娘的手劲不够，绒球就掉在了塔纳托斯面前的地板上。  
“塔纳托斯医生！该你了！”  
男孩和他身边的另一个志愿者女孩（头发染成绿色的小姑娘，看着比男孩年龄还小，这些志愿者都是高中生吗？）都看过来，其实整个房间的人都看着他。  
塔纳托斯顿了一会儿，然后弯下腰把绒球拿在手里，“什么问题？”  
“塔纳托斯医生圣诞节有约会对象吗？”在男孩想解释游戏规则之前阿里阿德涅已经抢先超大声问了一句。塔纳托斯真的是对这样直来直去的小孩没辙，关键是对方还一脸兴奋期待地看着他。  
房间里女性护士们都窃窃私语，有几个脸红着好奇地看着塔纳托斯，也有男性护士频频看向医生，但是塔纳托斯并没有注意到。  
“呃……没有。我……圣诞节回我母亲家？”塔纳托斯如实回答。  
阿里阿德涅看样子还想问问题，但是她闭上了嘴巴，示意塔纳托斯将手里的绒球丢给别人。塔纳托斯随手抛出去，大概落在了一个护士的手里，他不清楚，反正他已经离开了房间。  
下午三点的会诊会议开到了五点多，讨论两个小时都没讨论出手术的具体方案。病人并不是塔纳托斯负责的，但是有心脏功能衰竭的问题需要考虑，所以塔纳托斯被邀请来当顾问，全程他也不过说了大概两三句话，剩下的时间就在考虑另一个病人的诊断问题。  
开完会后塔纳托斯需要个休息，他只披了件白大褂就来到医院外，点了烟有一搭没一搭地抽着。因为冬令时天早已经黑了，外面在下雪，在地上已经积了薄薄一层。天气预报说雪可能会下到后天，积累10到15厘米左右。今年又会是个白色的圣诞节。  
然后塔纳托斯看到了那两个志愿者。男孩叫来一辆出租车，让绿头发的女孩坐进去，挥手告别，他则站在门口整理手里的一些纸张，应该是孩子们画的画。男孩——阿里阿德涅好似叫他扎格来着——将那些画都整理好放进一个塑料文件夹，然后把书包拉到胸前将文件夹装进去，又拿出一对手套和一个……那是带着耳朵的帽子？  
“唉？医生？”扎格好似感受到别人在看他，抬头看向塔纳托斯这边——塔纳托斯站在阴影里，真亏他能看得到——然后挥挥手，小跑过来。  
“你好医生！我是扎格柔斯，抱歉刚没有自我介绍。”扎格柔斯伸出一只手，他身上的短款羽绒服袖子有些长，遮住了男孩的一点手背。  
“塔纳托斯。”塔纳托斯回礼，但是没有伸手，只是把烟掐了。  
扎格柔斯也不恼，收回手开始戴手套。“我听阿里阿德涅说你是她的主治医生？你好厉害啊，这家医院不是就以心脏科出名吗！”  
“嗯。”塔纳托斯只是点点头，他不是很会社交，这时候也不知道该说什么，只是看着男孩全副武装地戴好东西，还是没忍住再看了两眼那个帽子上的耳朵——看样子是熊耳朵，带着白绒毛，有些可爱。  
扎格柔斯理了理被压乱的刘海，鼻尖有些红红的，吸了一下鼻子，“哇真的好冷啊，医生你只穿这样，不冷么？”  
“我马上就进去。”  
（“塔纳你有时候真的得需要上个人际交流培训课什么的。”修普诺斯的声音在他脑海里响起。）  
“那就赶紧进去吧！我也去取我自行车了。”扎格柔斯把挂在脖子上的面罩也戴上，声音有些嗡嗡的，异色双瞳眯成月牙状，眼角流露出的真挚的笑意和温暖，“圣诞快乐，塔纳托斯医生。”然后小跑进了雪天里。  
“圣诞快乐。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
圣诞夜前夕塔纳托斯因为一场紧急手术留在了医院，直到25日早上才抽空开车回母亲家里，到的时候已经是午饭时间了。他一夜都没睡，疲惫地坐在倪克斯家宽大冰冷的厨房流理台前的吧台椅上，等修普诺斯给他烧咖啡。  
塔纳托斯记不清修普诺斯是干什么工作的，他的双胞胎哥哥好像在一个工作上呆不久，很容易就无聊，然后消极怠工，被开除或者自己辞职，然后找下一个。他什么都干，艺术科研甚至一些奇奇怪怪的（而且还是不能和倪克斯说的）都干过。修普诺斯和塔纳托斯点都不像，塔纳托斯有时候怀疑他们中的一个是不是倪克斯领养的，只是恰好年龄一样就称是双胞胎了。塔纳托斯的头发是笔直的，修普诺斯却是有些乱糟糟的卷毛。塔纳托斯的体格比修普诺斯大了一圈，修普诺斯看起来就像是有些营养不良。塔纳托斯有些强迫症，修普诺斯则是随遇而安而且无法定性的。  
“给你，咖啡。”修普诺斯打着哈欠把倪克斯家塔纳托斯从小就用的马克杯放到他面前。塔纳托斯打量着自己的哥哥，想着两人唯一相似的怕是眼睛下面的黑眼圈。只不过他是因为那些漫长的手术和值班，就不知道修普诺斯是因为什么了。  
“谢谢。”接过咖啡，塔纳托斯没忍住抬起手背遮住一个哈欠。  
“我现在回去睡觉了，昨天刚下飞机，时差都还没倒。今年圣诞的家庭谈话主题好似是人生中另一半，在妈咪来之前记得想好哦。”修普诺斯喝着热牛奶拍拍塔纳托斯的肩膀，伸懒腰离开了厨房。  
塔纳托斯好奇修普诺斯在昨天前都去了哪里。  
“塔纳托斯。”倪克斯来到厨房里，她穿着一身标志性的黑色长裙，张开手臂，塔纳托斯从吧台椅下来走到她面前，给了母亲一个拥抱，并接受了倪克斯落在他脸颊上的吻。  
“我的孩子，看你累坏了的样子。”倪克斯和塔纳托斯身高相仿，她抚摸着塔纳托斯的脸颊，让他重新坐下，自己则给塔纳托斯弄些餐点。  
倪克斯来自于一个富有的家族，塔纳托斯不记得在小时候看到倪克斯做任何家务。可是在他和修普诺斯都离家后，不知不觉中倪克斯也变了许多，而且在料理中寻到了乐趣。倪克斯将自己烘培的苹果派和面包摆在流理台上，还准备了烤蔬菜和火腿与培根。  
今年圣诞倪克斯叮嘱塔纳托斯和修普诺斯按时回来还有个原因就是她邀请了一些她公司的工作伙伴以及他们的家人过来一起共度圣诞晚宴。修普诺斯当时还在电话里问说这些人都没家人吗非得过来和他们过，倪克斯那不赞同的表情让修普诺斯噤了声，嘟嘟诺诺了几句说会按时回来。  
塔纳托斯吃了点东西垫肚子后倪克斯让他先回去房间补觉。晚宴的准备昨天管家已经帮忙做好了，倪克斯只需要将最后的装饰与餐桌布置好就行。塔纳托斯回了他和修普诺斯的房间，昏暗一片，修普诺斯裹着毯子轻声打着呼噜。没有什么睡意，塔纳托斯最后还是穿上外套去了后院。  
倪克斯家的后院连着林子，看样子她还是会经常去树林里散步，铺好的石头小路上的雪被扫得干干净净。塔纳托斯踩着石子路走着，他的呢子大衣不抗冷，但是他也不打算回去换上厚重的羽绒服。圣诞日的树林很安静，雪吸走了一切的声音，没有什么生灵在外面晃荡，只有远处的小溪的声音哗啦啦响。冰冻过的水总是更清澈也更清脆，塔纳托斯侧头倾听那些声音，掏出怀里的烟盒，给自己点燃了一支。  
大概在外面呆的有点久，塔纳托斯回到房间的时候觉得自己的脚和腿都冻僵了。他去冲了个热水澡，出来后正准备擦头发，听见楼下已经有外人的声音。  
“修普诺斯，醒来了。”塔纳托斯走进房间晃了晃那个毯子裹成的球，得到修普诺斯哼哼唧唧的抗议。“客人已经来了，快点起来。”  
“晚宴7点开始，谁这么早来了。”修普诺斯困得眼睛都睁不开，摸索着点开手机，上面是5点23分。“我的天啊，提早这么多来，妈咪没把那个人赶出去吗？我的天啦！”连着惊讶了两声，修普诺斯又想睡过去，被塔纳托斯敲了脑袋。  
“没得商量，快起来。”塔纳托斯无情地把毯子掀开。  
修普诺斯委屈地拖着脚步去浴室收拾自己，塔纳托斯也换上可以见客用的衣服，不过就是黑色的衬衫和长裤，修普诺斯回来拿衣服的时候看着他啧啧两声。  
“哟，性感黑衣人。”  
塔纳托斯没忍住翻了白眼。  
塔纳托斯对晚宴没有什么期待，倪克斯在他和修普诺斯离家后换了个工作，也并没有和他们多说，所以他对这工作上的伙伴和其家人们今晚上怕是第一次见面。不知道这个提前一个半小时来的是谁，应该是和倪克斯关系特别好的吧。倪克斯不喜欢别人不守时，这个不守时也包含了比预期时间提前到达，在这点上倪克斯很挑剔，塔纳托斯也因为这个原因怀疑修普诺斯是那个被领养的。  
只不过没有期待不代表他不会被惊讶到，在看到那个端着一个装满小乳蛋饼的女人时，塔纳托斯以为自己产生了幻觉。  
“你是……别说，让我猜猜！”女人啪一下像是一朵花一样笑了起来，“塔纳托斯！我猜的对不对，倪克斯？”女人向后仰着问厨房里的人。  
“嗯。”倪克斯赞同的声音传来。  
“你好，塔纳，我叫你塔纳可以吗？”  
塔纳托斯不知道该回答什么，他的母亲和修普诺斯都没这么称呼过他，他并不愿意，但是女人的笑容和那个小虎牙让他点了点头。  
“泊瑟芬，你叫我泊瑟芬阿姨就好。”[Aunty Persephone] 女人笑着介绍完自己就自顾自走了。  
又是一个塔纳托斯从来没被要求过的事情。他决定先去厨房找倪克斯，免得自己说出什么不该说的话。  
“她是你的工作伙伴？”  
“是我工作伙伴的妻子。”倪克斯在照顾炉子上的牛肉汁，“孩子，帮我煮土豆。”她头也没回指了指一边的削好了的土豆。  
塔纳托斯在橱柜里找出煮锅接水放在灶台上，盯着锅子等里面的水开。  
“怎么了？”倪克斯注意到塔纳托斯的出神，看过来。  
“泊瑟芬……就是觉得有些巧。”  
“怎么巧了？你认识泊瑟芬？”  
“不是认识她，但是前几天刚见过一个应该和她有关系的人。”  
“叮咚”——在倪克斯问出来之前，门铃响了。塔纳托斯走出厨房想去开门，泊瑟芬已经娴熟地拉开了门（泊瑟芬看样子真的和倪克斯很熟，倪克斯家的门的设计有些独特和时尚，新手一般都不是很习惯开），然后兴奋地叫了出来。  
“扎格！圣诞快乐！”  
“妈妈！圣诞快乐！”从门口进来的还是那个前几天晚上见过的蓬松羽绒服和带着狗熊耳朵的帽子，以及那个年轻又阳光的男孩，扎格柔斯。他将脸埋在泊瑟芬的肩膀上蹭了两下。“好想你啊。”  
“那你就应该多回家。”泊瑟芬拍拍男孩的后背，拉他进来关上门，然后看到塔纳托斯，招招手，“塔纳，这是我的儿子，扎格柔斯。”  
扎格柔斯听到熟悉的名字抬起头，在看到塔纳托斯后，他的脸也像是一朵花一样，啪一下盛开，眼睛亮闪闪的，“塔纳托斯医生！这么巧！看样子我圣诞快乐说早了，那么再一次，圣诞快乐！”


End file.
